1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode, a type of semiconductor light emitting device, is a semiconductor device capable of generating light of various colors according to electron hole recombination in p and n type semiconductor junctions when current is applied thereto. Compared with a filament-based light emitting device, a semiconductor light emitting device has various advantages such as a long lifespan, low power consumption, excellent initial driving characteristics, and the like, and accordingly, demand for semiconductor light emitting devices has continued to grow. In particular, recently, a group III-nitride semiconductor capable of emitting short-wavelength blue light has come to prominence.
As nitride semiconductor light emitting devices have made remarkable progress since first being developed, the utilization thereof has been greatly expanded and research into utilizing semiconductor light emitting devices for the purpose of general illumination, as well as for electric device light sources, has been actively undertaken. In particular, related art nitride light emitting devices have largely been used as components of low-current/low output mobile products, and recently, the utilization of nitride light emitting devices has extended into the field of high current/high output devices.
Meanwhile, in the case of a nitride semiconductor grown in a polarity direction, a strong field is applied to the interior of an active layer due to polarization. Thus, wave functions of electrons and holes in the active layer are spatially separated according to the generated internal field, degrading recombination probability. Thus, a method for improving internal quantum efficiency by minimizing a polarization effect is required in the art to which the present invention pertains.